HIDDEN VENUS
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah merasakan rasanya ditolak oleh seorang wanita kecuali oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita cantik bagaikan jelmaan Venus yang membuat hati dan pikirannya kacau seketika. WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ [NARUTO X HINATA]
1. Chapter 1

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **Saya hanya meminjam dan tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Proudly Present**_

 _ **A Naruhina Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HIDDEN VENUS**_

 _ **A Story by Hexe**_

 _ **Hope you like and enjoy this story**_

 _ **WARNING : MATURE CONTENT ALERT**_

 _ **[Bijaklah dalam mencari suatu bacaan, pastikan anda dalam waktu luang membacanya. Karena sebenarnya, tulisan ini tidak bermanfaat dan hanya untuk kesenangan semata.]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **First**_

" _ **Venus"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **###########################################################**_

Kedua manik ametis itu menatap datar ke arah sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah bergelut dengan ganas, tubuh setengah telanjang milik si wanita berguncang saat pria betubuh tinggi itu menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk mendorong dirinya sendiri. Desahan serta suara-suara aneh menggelitik pendengaran si pemilik mata berwarna perak keunguan itu.

Hyuuga Hinata, wanita berusia 27 tahun itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, wanita bersurai indigo sebahu itu hanya berdiri dengan tas kerja berwarna hitam yang menggantung di telapak tangannya. Pemandangan yang tak senonoh itu menjadi sambutan dirinya di _Namikaze_ Corporation, perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang properti dan pemasaran, bukan hanya itu juga, perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang _CEO_ muda, tampan, serta kaya raya itu juga bergerak di bidang _entertaiment._

 _Gosip_ yang beredar mengenai sang _CEO_ dari _Namikaze Corporation_ ternyata bukan bualan atau omong kosong semata. Hinata membuktikan kasak-kusuk yang beredar di dunia perbisnisan mengenai betapa bajingannya si _CEO_ dengan kedua matanya saat ini. Meski sebenarnya Hinata tidak tertarik karena atasannya di _Uchiha Inc;_ Uchiha Sasuke, telah memberitahukan semua keburukan yang dimiliki oleh pria itu.

Hinata masih menyaksikan pergulatan panas yang bisa membuat siapa saja merasa _basah_ atau _tegang_ jika melihatnya. Namun, pemandangan erotis itu tidak mempan dan tidak berdampak apa-apa padanya. Ketika dirinya bosan karena mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan malah asyik dengan pergumulannya, Hinata hendak berbalik dan berniat menunggu pria itu sampai selesai. Namu, sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kaki, suara pekikan serta jeritan terdengar, membuat Hinata kembali berbalik dan mendapati kedua orang itu memandang ke arahnya.

Si wanita yang _dress_ nya tersingkap hingga perut itu langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan si pria hanya terkekeh sambil melepaskan tautannya lalu menaikan celananya yang melorot sampai lutut.

"Saya minta maaf, Namikaze- _san_. Pintunya terbuka sedikit dan saya mengetuk beberapa kali tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali."

Hinata menaikan kaca matanya yang sedikit turun, kedua maniknya masih menatap datar sepasang manusia yang baru saja tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Si wanita bersurai cokelat bergelombang itu membenahi pakaian dan mengecup pipi si _CEO,_ dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak, wanita itu menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apakah mengintip privasi orang adalah kebiasaannmu? Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu, Nona."

Hinata hanya menatap datar wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu, kedua manik ametisnya menelisik keseluruhan tampilan wanita itu dengan seksama. Satu decakan lidah keluar dari mulut cantiknya, "Maaf saja jika saya mengganggu kegiatan tak senonoh anda, Nona murahan."

Hinata berjalan dan melewati wanita itu yang merasa tertohok dengan ucapannya, detik berikutnya, terdengar suara debaman pintu. Hinata mendengkus dalam hati, merasa kasihan pada si wanita yang sama sekali tidak mendapat pembelaan dari pria yang baru saja menggagahinya karena telah dihina olehya secara terang-terangan.

Sang _CEO_ kini sedang duduk sambil menyangga kepala menggunakan satu tangannya, satu seringaian terpatri di wajahnya, membuat Hinata merasa muak seketika.

" _Ah ..._ Aku minta maaf atas sambutannya yang kurang mengenakan, _eum ..."_

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Pria bersurai pirang itu terkekeh, menampilkan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya yang berhiaskan tiga garis halus mirip seperti kumis rubah. Dengan gerakan yang penuh percaya diri, Namikaze Naruto, nama pria itu –berdiri sambil mengancingkan jas hitamnya lalu berjalan ke depan Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang disenderkan ke meja.

"Baiklah, Nona Hyuuga. _Tch,_ aku tidak tahu jika si _Teme_ punya sekretaris secantik dan semenarik dirimu. Apa kau baru bekerja dengannya?"

Hinata bisa merasakan tatapan liar dari kedua manik biru Naruto yang menatatap jelalatan ke arahnya.

"Saya dipindah tugaskan satu bulan yang lalu, sebelumnya saya bekerja dengan Itachi - _san_."

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringaiannya, wanita yang kini berdiri tanpa minat di depannya itu sudah menarik perhatiannya. Jarang-jarang ada wanita yang begitu tenang dan begitu terlihat enggan berbicara serta berduaan dengannya.

"Nah, Nona Hyuuga. Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ternyata pria di depannya itu memanglah seorang bajingan tengik yang suka bermain dengan banyak wanita. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya kasar, mendengkus lalu berkata dengan tenang.

"Maaf, Namikaze- _san_. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus saya jawab, saya hanya ingin mengantarkan beberapa berkas dari Sasuke- _sama_."

Hinata menyimpan tas kerja yang berisi beberapa berkas itu di atas meja, Naruto melihat tubuh wanita itu yang sedikit membungkuk, memperlihatkan betapa penuh dan seksinya bokong serta dada Hinata yang tertutup sempurna oleh kemeja berleher tinggi juga _blazer_ nya.

 _Shit!_

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, merasakan dirinya _turn on_ hanya karena melihat bokong serta dada Hinata yang membuat dirinya panas dan kini sudah mengeras dengan sempurna.

"Mohon untuk segera diperiksa, kalau begitu saya pamit. Maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu anda."

Hinata membungkuk lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang kini sedang mengeraskan kedua rahangnya. Satu tarikan kuat Hinata rasakan pada lengan kirinya, membuat tubuh wanita Hyuuga itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Naruto menarik satu lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya untuk setengah berbaring di meja yang baru saja dijadikan tempat percintaannya dengan wanita tadi.

Hinata sedikit meringis saat merasakan pinggangnya menekan pinggiran meja, kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya sedikit terangkat ke atas, Hinata menggeliatkan tubuhnya –berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto yang menindihnya. Hinata bisa merasakan pria itu yang mengeras dengan sempurna di bawah sana, dirinya tidak habis pikir; mengapa ia harus terjebak dengan pria bajingan seperti Naruto?

"Menyingkir dari saya, Namikaze- _san_."

Suara rendah yang terdengar menggeram itu memperingati, membuat si pemilik surai pirang cepak itu terkekeh kemudian menyerigai setelahnya.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak akan melewatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa di depan mataku begitu saja."

Suara yang terdengar seduktif itu mencoba menggoda Hinata, membuat wanita Hyuuga itu semakin ingin meninju rahang Naruto yang terpahat dengan sempurna.

"Maaf saja, Namikaze - _san_. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak tertarik pada anda."

Seringaian yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto menghilang seketika, terganti dengan raut wajah datar yang terlihat ingin mencekik Hinata saat itu juga.

Apa katanya? Tidak tertarik? Yang benar saja! Naruto tidak pernah mendapatkan penghinaan seperti ini dari wanita manapun, dan sekarang -wanita Hyuuga itu bilang tidak tertarik padanya? Jangan bercanda!

"Jangan sok jual mahal, Hyuuga. Aku tahu bagian terdalam milikmu menginginkan diriku juga ..."

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, satu telapak tangannya menelusup dan merayap dibalik rok span pendek milik Hinata, menurunkan stoking hitam setengah paha lalu membelai dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan sensual. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Hinata, wanita Hyuuga itu hanya menatap datar wajah Naruto yang kini menatap dengan kabut gairah yang terpancar dari kedua manik birunya.

Sepertinya, Hinata harus membiarkan pria itu mencumbuinya, karena jika ia menolak –Naruto akan terus merasa penasaran dan akan terus berusaha mendapatkan satu ronde penuh dosa darinya. Yah, ini tidaklah buruk. Hinata tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi pria bajingan itu saat mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Usapan dan belaian yang dilakukan Naruto semakin merayap ke bagian dalam pahanya, Hinata bisa merasakan ibu jari pria itu yang sedikit menekan kemudian mengelus-ngelus dirinya dengan pelan. Jika hal itu terjadi pada wanita lain, mungkin wanita itu akan meleleh dan basah seketika. Namun, hal ini terjadi padanya, terjadi pada Hinata yang masih diam dan belum menunjukan reaksi apapun atas perlakuan yang diberkan Naruto pada wanita itu.

Kedua alis Naruto berkerut, merasa heran sekaligus kesal karena Hinata tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis dan seksi selama belaiannya pada pusat gairah wanita itu. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan wanita Hyuuga itu masih tetap sama, datar dan tanpa minat seperti tadi.

Bosan karena Hinata terus diam, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan memundurkan dirinya satu langkah. Kedua manik birunya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang kini beridiri sambil menarik kembali stoking hitamnya.

"Keluar."

Satu kata yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto mungkin bisa mematahkan ratusan wanita jika mereka berada diposisi Hinata sekarang. Hinata yang mendengar penuturan pria Namikaze itu hanya merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan kemudian kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Saya permisi."

Hinata berjalan dan melewati Naruto begitu saja, membuat pria bersurai pirang itu merasakan perasaan asing yang membuat dadanya sesak entah karena apa. Apa-apaan dengan wanita itu? apakah Hinata memang tidak tertarik padanya?

Naruto mengumpat lalu melemparkan vas bunga hingga benda itu pecah, dirinya marah, dirinya kesal. Naruto tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan sekesal dan semarah ini karena mendapat penolakan secara mentah-mentah dari seorang wanita.

" _Shit!_ Ini semakin keras saja!"

Naruto mengumpat saat melihat bagian tubuhnya yang menonjol, dengan gerakan kasar, Naruto menekan tombol dan berbicara setelahnya.

"Ame, cepat keruanganku sekarang!"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya, merasa frustrasi karena hasrat dan gairahnya yang meluap tidak tersalurkan sama sekali. Mungkin dirinya harus memberikan pelajaran pada wanita Hyuuga itu suatu hari nanti. Memberinya pelajaran karena telah lancang menolak serta menghinanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Apa si tolol _Dobe_ sudah memeriksa dokumennya?"

Uchiha Sasuke menyodorkan segelas kopi panas kemudian ikut duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata menerima segelas kopi itu sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Aku rasa belum. Kau benar, Sasuke. Dia memang seorang bajingan sejati."

Sasuke terkekeh saat mendengar penuturan sarkastik dari Hinata. Mereka sudah berteman sejak di bangku Universitas, dan hal itu yang membuat sikap Hinata terlihat biasa saja saat berbicara dengan Sasuke, meski pria Uchiha itu adalah atasannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia juga menyerangmu."

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya, sementara Sasuke langsung tertawa setelah melihat reaksi dari wanita Hyuuga itu.

"Hahaha ... asataga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah bodohnya saat menerima penolakanmu, Hinata. Hahaha ..."

"Berisik, itu tidak lucu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyimpan kopinya ke atas meja, pria Uchiha itu memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangannya pada sandaran sofa, menatap penuh minat ke arah Hinata.

"Sungguh, itu sangat menarik, Hinata."

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, hanya saat bersamanya Sasuke akan mengeluarkan seluruh ekspresi dan perangai yang dimiliki pria itu. Karena biasanya, Sasuke akan terlihat masa bodoh dan selalu terlihat tidak berminat pada apapun. Pria Uchiha itu punya lidah yang tajam, juga dengan sikapnya yang angkuh dan arogan jika di depan orang lain.

"Sudahlah, aku harus menyusun kembali jadwalmu. Kau juga, kembali bekerja, dasar pemalas."

Sasuke berdecak saat Hinata bangkit berdiri, "Kau membosankan, apa kau juga selalu seperti ini pada Aniki?"

Hinata menatap kedua manik hitam Sasuke, "Tidak juga. Aku harus bekerja, Sasuke. Apa kau lupa? Kau juga selalu merepotkanku dengan _fangirls_ mu yang menyebalkan."

"Mereka saja yang terlalu murahan. Sudah aku tolak berkali-kali pun tetap saja mengejarku."

Terdengar nada sombong dan angkuh dari suara Sasuke, Hinata menghembuskan napasnya kasar kemudian berkata sebelum dirinya berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Yah, kau sama saja dengan teman pirangmu. Sama-sama brengsek."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian tertawa setelahnya. Inilah yang ia sukai dari sosok Hinata, wanita Hyuuga itu selalu membuat dirinya nyaman, karena Hinata adalah wanita yang tidak tertarik terhadap pesona dan kharisma yang dimilikinya. Hinata selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tidak berusaha terlihat bagus didepannya. Bahkan, wanita Hyuuga itu juga sudah dekat dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di atas meja, Hinata sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Kedua manik hitamnya berkilat saat melihat nama yang tertera di dalam layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?"

Panggilan itu dari Naruto.

" _Oy Teme! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."_

"Aku sibuk."

" _Tch! Jangan sok sibuk. Aku tahu kau sedang bermalas-malasan. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Jam tujuh malam di Ichiraku ramen aku tung- eh! Tunggu saja, aku akan ke kantormu!"_

Kedua alis Sasuke berkedut, Naruto memang selalu seenaknya saja. Sasuke menyimpan kembali ponselnya kemudian duduk menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi kebesarannya. Naruto, sahabatnya itu pasti datang untuk membicarakan tentang penolakan yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Merepotkan memang, tapi sepertinya ini akan menarik, karena Naruto juga merasakan penolakan dari seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya. Karena jujur saja, Sasuke juga sudah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Naruto, mengalami bagaimana rasanya ditolak oleh wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata, wanita itu adalah sosok idaman bagi kaum pria manapun di dunia ini. Wanita Hyuuga itu mempunyai segala hal yang diimpikan pria maupun wanita, tubuhnya yang tinggi serta berisi pada bagian yang tepat dan seharusnya, kedua pipinya yang tirus, hidungnya yang kecil namun mancung, kedua belah bibirnya yang melengkung membentuk kurva indah yang bisa mengundang pria manapun untuk mengecupnya, juga lehernya yang jenjang dengan kedua tungkai kakinya yang lentik.

Hinata, wanita itu adalah bentuk kesempurnaan dari seorang wanita, mimpi semua pria, dan saingan terberat bagi seluruh wanita. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat wanita Hyuuga itu berbeda, satu hal yang membuat dirinya menjadi cacat sebagai wanita yang seutuhnya. Kesempurnaan fisik yang dimilikinya tidak akan membuat pria manapun merasakannya, bahkan, Hinata juga tidak bisa merasakan apa itu sensasi gairah seksualitas yang dirasakan pria saat melihat dirinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **Saya hanya meminjam dan tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Proudly Present**_

 _ **A Naruhina Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HIDDEN VENUS**_

 _ **A Story by Hexe**_

 _ **Hope you like and enjoy this story**_

 _ **WARNING : MATURE CONTENT ALERT**_

 _ **[Bijaklah dalam mencari suatu bacaan, pastikan usia anda cukup untuk membaca hal seperti ini dan dalam keadaan luang. Karena sebenarnya, tulisan ini sama sekali tidak bermanfaat dan hanya untuk kesenangan semata.]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Second**_

" _ **Challenge"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **###########################################################**_

" _Menyingkir dari saya, Namikaze-san."_

" _Maaf saja, Namikaze -san. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak tertarik pada anda."_

Namikaze Naruto meremas sebatang rokok yang dipegangnya saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Sungguh, dirinya bergitu maraah dan muak atas perlakuan wanita Hyuuga itu padanya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu berkata dengan lancangnya jika ia sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya? Naruto tidak terima, tentu saja; bagi pria yang sudah terkenal dikalangan wanita kelas atas itu tidak akan terima atas penghinaan yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Ego dan harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak akan menerima semua penghinaan memalukan sepanjang hidupnya.

Bagaimana pun juga, dirinya harus memberikan pelajaran yang setimpal dan mengajari wanita Hyuuga itu bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap jika seorang Namikaze Naruto sudah tertarik dan menginginkannya. Sungguh ingin sekali Naruto menyeret wanita Hyuuga itu ke atas ranjang dan menghabisinya semalaman, membuat wanita bersurai indigo itu tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari mungkin akan meluapkan rasa kesal dan amarahnya, atau bahkan -bisa membuat harga dirinya kembali pulih seperti semula.

Naruto membuang rokok yang sudah hancur itu ke dalam asbak, sekarang pukul tujuh, dan dirinya akan pergi ke _Uchiha Inc_ untuk menemui teman brengseknya Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil, mereka selalu satu sekolah sampai jenjang _Senior High_. Mereka hanya berpisah saat bangku Universitas saja, karena Naruto harus melanjutkan _study_ nya di Inggris, kemudian mereka kembali bertemu setelah gelar _Magister_ mereka dapatkan.

Dengan langkah terburu, Naruto menyambar jas hitamnya -lalu berjalan keluar dan bergegas untuk pergi ke tempat Uchiha Sasuke berada.

.

.

.

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi disini, Nona Hyuuga."

Naruto menyunjingkan senyum culas saat mendapati Hinata berdiri di depan _elevator_ yang terbuka dengan dirinya yang sudah berada di dalamnya. Hinata hanya mendecih, saat mendapati Naruto -yang sudah mengusirnya setelah tidak mendapatkan respon seperti apa yang diinginkan pria itu beberapa jam lalu di _Namikaze Corporation_. Tentu saja mereka akan bertemu lagi jika pria yang terkenal dengan kebrengsekannya itu datang ke _Uchiha Inc._ Naruto berdecak saat sapaannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Hinata, wanita Hyuuga itu hanya menatap datar ke arahnya kemudian memasuki _elevator_ dan berdiri di sampingnya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka sebelumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada perbincangan yang terdengar, Naruto juga tidak kembali bersuara setelah sapaan _hangatnya_ diabaikan dan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Hinata. Hanya terdengar suara _beep_ saat _elevator_ menunjukan perpindahan lantai, sesekali kedua manik biru milik Naruto melirik lewat sudut matanya, mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang kini sedang membaca selembaran kertas.

Naruto berdecak untuk yang kedua kalinya, menyadari jika tinggi tubuh wanita Hyuuga itu ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Hinata, wanita berparas cantik itu memiliki tinggi yang di atas rata-rata bagi wanita pada umunya. Apalagi sepatu ber _hak_ rendah sekitar tiga sentimeter itu semakin membuktikan jika Hinata memnag memiliki tubuh yang sangat ideal. Tidak, mungkin sempurna adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Lirikan yang diberikan pria bersurai pirang itu berganti, menjadi tatapan _intens_ dengan kedua manik birunya yang langsung menatap keseluruhan wanita itu.

" _Maaf saja, Namikaze -san. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak tertarik pada anda."_

Geraman rendah terdengar saat Naruto kembali mengingat perkataan menyebalkan yang meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulut wanita itu. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dengan rahangnya yang mulai mengeras, entah mengapa dirinya merasa begitu marah dan kesal setelah mengingat penolakan mentah yang diberikan wanita Hyuuga itu padanya.

"Apa anda selalu seperti ini, Namikaze- _san_?"

Naruto bisa melihat tatapan datar yang diberikan Hinata padanya, " _Huh?_ "

Hinata kembali memalingkan wajahnya sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya, "Lupakan."

Naruto masih menatap Hinata meski wanita itu sudah mulai berjalan keluar dari _elevator_ , mentap punggung wanita itu yang mulai menjauh seiring kembali tertutupnya pintu _elevator_ dengan pikirannya yang mulai berkecamuk.

" _Ah_ , sial!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendapati raut wajah Naruto yang tampak frustrasi ketika memasuki ruangannya. Ini sudah menjadi perkiraannya, namun tetap saja melihat wajah sahabatnya secara langsung yang ditekuk dengan kedua alisnya menukik tajam menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi si bungsu Uchiha itu. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa dengan kedua kakinya yang diangkat dan diselonjorkan, menarik longgar dasi yang terpasang sambil menggerutu; memaki Hinata, entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto sambil menaruh satu botol _whiskyi_ beserta dua buah gelas kaca kecil di atas meja.

"Buruk. Dia wanita terburuk yang pernah kutemui."

Sasuke tertawa, membuat suasana muram yang melanda semakin bertambah suram.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada wanita yang menolakku, Sasuke –dan kau tahu? Dia adalah sekretarismu yang –astaga ... dia sangat menggugah, _kuso!_ "

Tawa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke berganti menjadi kekehan lalu seringaian, dirinya tidak menyangka, jika Hinata bisa membuat sahabatnya ini begitu frustrasi hanya karena penolakan yang diberikan wanita Hyuuga itu pada Naruto. Mungkin, ini karena Naruto tidak pernah mendapat penolakan dari wanita manapun, dan Hinata dengan lancang dan tidak tahu malunya menolak sosok pria yang menjadi incaran banyak wanita, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ingin sekali aku memberi pelajaran dan membuatnya menyesal karena telah mempermalukanku."

"Dia berbeda, Naruto. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja."

Satu lirikan tajam Naruto berikan, kedua manik biru itu melihat Sasuke yang meneguk satu gelas _whisky_ dalam sekali tegak.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Kedua kaki yang sebelumnya berselonjor kini turun, Naruto mengangkat satu kakinya untuk ditumpangkan ke kakinya yang lain. Menatap dengan kedua matanya yang memicing; merasa heran dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terlontar.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk mundur, sebelum kau dipermalukan lebih jauh olehnya."

Sasuke, pria itu berkata dengan serius dan jujur -membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dengan sosok Hinata yang seperti ditutup-tutupi dan dilindungi oleh sahabat karibnya. Hal ini semakin mengusik hati dan pikiran si pewaris tunggal Namikaze, karena Sasuke tampak peduli dan mau mengurusi hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting bagi dirinya. Memangnya sejak kapan bungsu Uchiha itu merasa peduli terhadap orang lain apalagi orang itu adalah seorang wanita? Naruto, pria bersurai pirang itu tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak menyadari hal ini dari Sasuke.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya, Sasuke?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, tidak seharusnya dirinya begitu ngotot mencegah sahabatnya agar tidak berurusan dengan Hinata lebih jauh. Seharusnya Sasuke sadar, jika tindakannya yang seperti itu akan semakin membuat Naruto semakin penasaran akan sosok Hinata. Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu hanya berusaha untuk melindungi kedua sahabatnya, melindungi dengan cara menjauhkan keduanya agar tidak terlibat hal yang lebih jauh dari kejadian tadi yang diceritakan Hinata padanya.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto hanya mendengus, sudah menduga dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke padanya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengatakan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa sementara pria Uchiha itu begitu terlihat kekeh untuk mencegah dirinya terlibat dengan Hinata lebih jauh.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, Sasuke –dan aku tidak akan menyerah setelah menerima penghinaan memalukan darinya."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, merasa semua ini tidak akan mudah bagi dirinya untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Hinata. Si bungsu Uchiha itu menyesal karena sempat menganggap hal ini akan menarik, tapi melihat reaksi sungguh-sungguh yang diperlihatkan Naruto membuat dirinya sedikit khawatir dan was-was. Sasuke pikir; Naruto hanya akan mengeluhkan perlakuan Hinata kemudian melupakannya begitu saja, namun ternyata dirinya lengah –Naruto semakin tertarik pada Hinata.

Jika dipikir kembali, tidak akan pria yang tidak tertarik pada pesona yang dimiliki wanita Hyuuga itu. Semua pria akan berusaha dan berjuang menaklukan hati Hinata, dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Naruto maupun dirinya. Hanya saja, Sasuke sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Karena dirinya tahu; siapa dan apa yang terjadi pada diri Hinata.

"Terserahmu, Naruto. Tapi jika kau hanya ingin bermain dengannya, sebaiknya kau berhenti saat ini juga."

Dan pada saat itu, Naruto merasa yakin -jika Sasuke ternyata memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hinata, entah itu hubungan seperti apa; yang jelas, hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang melibatkan romansa alias sebagai sepasang kekasih, juga bukan hubungan pertemanan biasa, mungkin hubungan keduanya lebih dekat dari apa yang diperkirakannya.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke setelah dirinya mendapati kepergian dari Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu di antara kedua pria itu, mengingat Naruto sempat mendatanginya dan berbicara jika dirinya akan menyesal dan akan segera menerima akibat atas penolakan yang ia berikan padanya. Jujur saja, Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik dan tidak merasa takut atas ancaman yang diberikan Naruto padanya, yang membuat dirinya heran adalah apa yang sudah Sasuke bicarakan dengan pria Namikaze itu sehingga membuat Naruto begitu terlihat antusias dan serius dengan ancamannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?"

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang sedang menyenderkan belakang kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Tangan lentik milik Hinata bergerak untuk mengambil gelas kosong bekas Sasuke dan menuangkan _whisky_ hingga gelas itu terisi setengahnya. Dengan santai, Hinata meminum cairan alkohol itu dalam sekali tegak, membuat kedua manik jelaga milik Sasuke yang semulanya tertutup kini terbuka dan memandangnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, membaringkan kepalanya di atas kedua paha Hinata tanpa permisi sambil bergumam, "Tidak ada."

Hinata kembali mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong, tanpa menghiraukan kepala Sasuke yang sudah ada di atas kedua pahanya. "Namikaze Naruto, sahabat brengsekmu memberikan ancaman padaku."

Tubuh Sasuke terperanjat sehingga membuat gelas yang sedang di pegang oleh Hinata terlempar dan pecah saat mengenai lantai. Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu bereaksi seperti itu, Sasuke."

Hinata mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap tangannya yang sedikit basah karena terkena cipratan _whisky_.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya mengancamku jika dia akan membuatku menyesal karena telah menolak dirinya, itu saja."

Sasuke kembali memijit pelipisnya, "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kantornya tadi."

"Tidak apa, Sasuke. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, tidak akan lama sampai dia benar-benar menyerah denganku."

Itu yang Sasuke harapkan, memang Hinata sudah terbiasa berada dalam posisi seperti sekarang. Selalu mendapat ancaman setelah wanita Hyuuga itu menolak beberapa pria ternama di setiap kali kesempatan itu datang, dan para pria yang mengejarnya itu menyerah setelah berulang kali mendapatkan respon dan reaksi yang sama dari Hinata.

Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda, ini sangatlah berbeda karena pria yang sekarang mengincar Hinata adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Namikaze Naruto. Pria yang akan menggunakan cara apapun demi meraih apa yang membuat dirinya tertarik, dan Hinata sudah menarik perhatian Naruto lebih dari alakadarnya. Hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan juga dengan beberapa sentuhan serta kontak fisik, Naruto sudah memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada Hinata.

"Aku harap begitu, Hinata."

Sasuke mengambil botol _whisky_ dan meminum cairan alkohol itu langsung tanpa menuangkannya terlebih dahulu ke dalam gelas.

"Kakek menyuruhku untuk datang ke mansion, mungkin besok aku tidak akan masuk kerja, Sasuke."

Hinata berdiri sambil merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang melonggar, sementara Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil masih meneguk _whisky_ , "Kakek? Untuk apa? Tumben sekali ..." Sasuke menyeka dagunya yang sedikit basah.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin beliau merindukanku."

Sasuke meringis mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Apalagi ekspresi yang ditampilkan wanita Hyuuga itu masih tetap datar dan tanpa minat seperti biasanya.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecih sebal, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membawa mobil, aku bisa menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat, Hinata."

Hinata kembali berbalik di depan pintu saat Sasuke melontarkan kalimat itu padanya. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan para wanitamu, Sasuke. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

Sasuke terkekeh saat mendapati Hinata yang sedikit merenggut saat mengatakan keluhannya mengenai para wanita yang sering mengganggu Hinata karena wanita Hyuuga itu dekat dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemen mewah miliknya dan mulai memasuki bangunan itu dengan langkah pelan. Satu jemari lentiknya menekan tombol saklar lampu yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Bunyi _pip_ terdengar saat tombol itu tertekan kemudian cahaya putih menerangi seluruh ruangan. Hinata berjalan lebih jauh setelah memakai sandal rumahan kemudian menyimpan tasnya secara asal di atas sofa. Hari ini begitu terasa sangat melelahkan baginya, pertemuannya dengan Namikaze Naruto cukup membuat pikirannya terganggu entah karena apa.

Hinata membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral, namun –ketika dirinya hendak meminum air itu, suara bel terdengar; membuat dirinya kembali menyimpan botol minuman itu dan berjalan ke depan layar interkom. Kedua manik Hinata menyipit saat melihat sosok pria bersurai pirang dengan kaca mata hitam itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Namikaze Naruto, pria itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan penampilan yang sangat mencurigakan, kaca mata hitam yang dikenakan pria itu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti penjahat yang berkeliaran di malam hari.

 _Darimana pria itu tahu tempat tinggalnya? Apakah Sasuke?_

Hinata menepis pemikiran jika Sasuke yang memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya pada Naruto. Yah, kejadian seperti ini seharusnya tidak membuatnya kebingungan, karena dengan koneksi dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh si pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu tidak menutup kemungkinan membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah alamat apartemen. Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu, bahkan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama saat mendatangi salah satu teman kencannya yang kabur setelah mengaku hamil pada dirinya.

Dengan langkah malas, Hinata berjalan dan membuka pintu apartemen dengan gerakan pelan.

"Bisakah kita bicara, nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata melihat Naruto yang melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dengan santai, kedua manik biru jernih milik pria itu berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu, menampilkan kilauan indah bagai batu permata.

"Masuklah."

Naruto menyeringai seketika, Hinata berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri kemudian berjalan masuk mengikutinya ke dalam apartemen. Naruto menyapukan penglihatannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang bisa ia jangkau, semuanya tertata dengan rapi. Namun, kedua manik birunya sedikit membola saat melihat potret wanita Hyuuga itu dengan seorang pria tua yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. Naruto bisa melihat foto yang tergantung apik di dinding dan menampilkan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum kecil sambil dirangkul oleh si pria tua yang berdiri disampingnya. Pria itu, Naruto mengetahuinya, pria itu adalah Uchiha Madara, kakek dari sahabat brengseknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Mengapa Hinata berfoto dengan Uchiha Madara?_

Jika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata, foto itu diambil saat acara wisuda. Topi toga dan baju hitam yang dikenakan Hinata serta gulungan kertas yang dipegang wanita itu menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi mengapa Hinata berfoto dengan Madara? Semua ini semakin menguatkan dugaan Naruto mengenai hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke tidak hanya sebatas rekan kerja ataupun teman biasa. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke darinya? Apakah sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan Hinata darinya? Semua ini begitu membingungkan.

"Silahkan duduk, Namikaze- _san_."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Hinata yang kini berjalan dengan dua gelas kopi panas di masing-masing tangannya. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sofa mengikuti Hinata yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Asap yang berasal dari kopi mengepul ke udara, membuat atmosfir yang terasa menjadi sedikit canggung dan tidak nyaman. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa bingung untuk memulai obrolan setelah melihat sosok Madara di dalam foto itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Namikaze- _san_?"

Kedua manik milik Naruto menatap lurus Hinata, membuat wanita Hyuuga itu merasa sedikit risih dan jengah karena Naruto tak kunjung membuka suara. Hinata mengambil gelas kopi miliknya kemudian menyesap kopi itu dengan perlahan, mencoba menghindari tatapan _intens_ yang diberikan padanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Uchiha, nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata mematung sejenak, membiarkan pinggiran gelas itu menempel di bibirnya untuk sesaat; merasa sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya diluar dugaannya. Hinata kembali menyimpan gelas itu di atas meja, mengangkat satu kakinya untuk bertumpu pada kaki yang lain dengan kedua lengannya yang disilangkan.

"Saya rasa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda, Namikaze- _san_. Jika anda hanya ingin-"

"Kenapa kau bisa berfoto dengan Uchiha Madara?"

Hinata menatap datar Naruto yang telah memotong perkataannya, dengan gerakan pelan; Hinata menatap bingkai foto yang terpajang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Satu helaan napas malas Hinata lakukan, sepertinya malam ini akan terasa semakin panjang dengan kedatangan pria itu kesini.

"Beliau adalah pria yang paling saya hormati."

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, jawaban yang diberikan Hinata sama sekali tidak memberikan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Saya berteman dengan Sasuke- _sama_ sejak tahun pertama kami di Universitas. Dan pada saat itu saya bertemu dengan Mister Madara saat mengunjungi kediaman Sasuke- _sama_ untuk yang pertama kali. Saya bekerja paruh waktu di kediaman Uchiha sebagai pembaca sastra Latin klasik sampai saya lulus dari Universitas."

"Sastra Latin?"

"Mister Madara sangat menyukai sastra Latin. Saya rasa ini sudah cukup, Namikaze- _san._ Tidak ada lagi yang bisa saya jelaskan pada anda."

Tidak, Naruto sama sekali tidak puas dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Bekerja paruh waktu? Pembaca sastra klasik? Berteman dengan Sasuke? Berfoto dengan Uchiha Madara? Semua itu terlalu sederhana untuk membuat seseorang sehebat dan seterkenal Uchiha Madara mau datang dan berfoto di acara wisuda dengan wanita biasa seperti Hinata. Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lewatkan selama ia berkuliah di luar negeri? Sasuke, sahabatnya itu juga tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Hinata padanya.

Naruto menhela napas kasar, topik pembicaraan mengenai Uchiha Madara bukanlah obrolan tujuan utama dirinya datang ke apartemen Hinata. Namun rasa penasarannya saat melihat potret yang terpajang itu membuat dirinya semakin tertarik pada kehidupan Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Hinata. Tentu saja aku akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran karena penolakan dan penghinaanmu tadi siang."

Hinata melepaskan kaca mata dan mengelap benda itu karena sedikit berembun akibat kepulan uap kopi, "Itu tidak perlu, Namikaze- _san_. Anda hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dengan percuma, lagipula saya juga tidak ingin dikenal ataupun mengenal anda lebih jauh –dan saya tekankan sekali lagi, Namikaze- _san_ ; saya sama sekali tidak tertarik pada anda."

Tatapan kedua manik biru itu menggelap, kedua telapak tangan Naruto mengepal; ingin sekali dirinya meninju wajah cantik Hinata yang selalu tampak datar itu dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. Namun pria Namikaze itu harus menahan dan tidak boleh terbawa emosi oleh kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut cantik si Hyuuga.

"Aku ragu dengan ucapanmu, nona Hyuuga," Naruto menumpangkan kakinya seperti yang dilakukan Hinata, "tidak akan lama lagi kau akan jatuh padaku." seringaian mengerikan terpatri di wajah tampan milik Naruto.

"Tidakkah kejadian tadi siang membuktikan ucapan saya, Namikaze- _san_?"

Seringaian itu menghilang saat Hinata balik bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya; memasang gestur meremehkan dan merendahkan.

"Kau hanya wanita munafik, Hyuuga. Kau hanya jual mahal agar aku tertarik dan merasa penasaran padamu, bukan?"

Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya dua kali, detik berikutnya wanita berparas cantik itu tertawa dengan terbahak setelah mendengar omong kosong yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya.

Apa katanya? Munafik? Jual mahal? Jangan bercanda!

"Hahahaha ... anda sangat menghibur, Namikaze _-san_."

"Berhenti tertawa, Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang lucu disini."

Hinata mengibaskan satu tangannya, satu tangannya lain ia gunakan untuk mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak dirinya bisa tertawa dengan lepas dan terbahak seperti sekarang, rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa kembali tertawa dengan lelucon yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Anda hanya tertarik pada fisik saya, Namikaze- _san_. Sampai kapan pun anda tidak akan mendapat kepuasan yang anda inginkan dari tubuh saya meski saya bersedia bercinta dengan anda sekarang juga."

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata kembali memakai kaca matanya, "Saya tidak tertarik pada pria manapun, Namikaze _-san_."

Kedua manik Naruto membulat seketika, " _Huh?_ Kau penyuka sesama jenis?"

Demi Tuhan! Ingin sekali Hinata kembali tertawa sambil memuji betapa hebatnya pria di depannya itu membuat dirinya kembali ingin tertawa. Namun sepertinya semua ini harus ia akhiri sekarang juga, dirinya harus membuat pria bersurai pirang itu menyerah, karena Naruto tidak akan menyerah dan mundur hanya dengan penolakan serta pengusiran yang dilakukannya secara terang-terangan.

"Lebih buruk dari itu, Namikaze- _san_. Saya tidak memliki gairah dan ketertarikan pada kegiatan seksual apapun. Saya _impoten_ , Namikaze- _san_."

Kedua rahang Naruto terbuka, menganga karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata padanya.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini, Hyuuga? Setahuku _impoten_ hanya-"

"Hanya terjadi pada pria? Situasi seperti itu berlaku juga bagi kaum wanita. Jadi sebaiknya anda pulang dan berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia, Namikaze- _san._ "

Omong kosong! Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak penah ia duga sebelumnya. Jadi penolakan dan penghinaan yang diberikan Hinata padanya adalah karena wanita itu _impoten?_ Sungguh, dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliknya mengapa Hinata mengalami hal terburuk seperti ini? dalam hati, Naruto tertawa, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri karena telah bertindak sejauh ini demi ego dan harga dirinya.

Tidak! Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dirinya harus berhasil membawa wanita itu ke atas ranjangnya bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi, bisakah dirinya bercinta dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak bisa terangsang? Hanya hal bodoh dan tolol lah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Menggauli seorang wanita yang tidak merasakan apa itu kenikmatan seks hanya akan membuat dirinya seperti seorang pria yang paling bajingan di dunia –karena menggauli Hinata, sama saja dengan bercinta dengan boneka seks, sama saja bercinta dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Bisakah dirinya melakukan semua itu? jawabannya adalah tidak, Naruto tidak bisa membawa Hinata ke atas ranjangnya sampai kapanpun.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto bangkit dan menarik satu lengan Hinata kemudian menidurkan wanita itu di atas sofa. Naruto menindih tubuh Hinata dengan satu tangannya yang menahan kedua lengan wanita itu di atas kepala milik Hinata.

Satu tangannya yang terbebas mulai menelusuri lekukan pinggang hingga ke bagian dada, Hinata hanya diam, tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun atas tindakan yang sebenarnya merupakan pelecehan seksual itu. Namun jika ini akan membuat Naruto berhenti tertarik padanya, Hinata akan membiarkan pria itu melakannya.

"Lihatlah, kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat sempurna, Hinata."

Satu telapak tangan Naruto menekan lembut dada Hinata secara bergantian, ibu jari milik pria Namikaze itu berputar lalu memberikan tekanan secara berulang. Usapan yang dilakukannya beranjak ke atas, merambat ke bagian leher putih dan jenjang yang bisa membuat pria manapun gila karena ingin mengecup dan mengigitinya.

Dan Naruto melakukan hal itu, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menelusupkan kepalanya di samping leher Hinata. Lidah basah dan sedikit kasar itu menyapu permukaan kulit leher Hinata dengan perlahan, menari dan menjilati secara berulang. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Naruto juga memberikan gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan bekas merah serupa bungan mawar kecil yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih milik Hinata.

Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya, mengelus pipi Hinata dengan pelan.

"Sudah cukup, Namikaze- _san?_ saya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat."

Ekspresi datar dan tanpa minat itu, Naruto sangat membencinya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Hinata. Akan kubuat kau bisa merasakan bagaimana gairah yang sesungguhnya."

Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya, "Berhenti, Namikaze- _san_. Aku tidak ingin-"

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata, membungkam mulut wanita itu untuk sementara.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menjadi wanita yang sempurna."

Naruto tidak tahu, alasan apa yang membuat dirinya begitu tergerak untuk lebih mengenal dan lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Hanya hal itu yang terpikir olehnya, menyembuhkan wanita itu yang dirinya juga tidak tahu dengan cara seperti apa. Hanya saja, hatinya begitu bersikeras ingin menggengam tangan Hinata, pikirannya mengkusut oleh hal-hal yang ia duga menjadi penyebab keadaan wanita itu.

Hinta menatap datar kedua manik Naruto, dan pada saat itu; Hinata tahu. Jika sorot mata sungguh-sungguh yang terpancar dari kedua manik biru jernih milik Naruto itu sangatlah indah, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar entah untuk apa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **Saya hanya meminjam dan tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Proudly Present**_

 _ **A Naruhina Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HIDDEN VENUS**_

 _ **A Story by Hexe**_

 _ **Hope you like and enjoy this story**_

 _ **WARNING : MATURE CONTENT ALERT**_

 _ **[Bijaklah dalam mencari suatu bacaan, pastikan anda merasa cukup untuk membaca hal seperti ini dan dalam keadaan luang. Karena sebenarnya, tulisan ini sama sekali tidak bermanfaat dan hanya untuk kesenangan semata.]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Third**_

" _ **Hurt"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **###########################################################**_

" _Ti-tidak! Hiks ... lepaskan aku!"_

 _Suara jeritan yang disertai tangisan pilu terdengar, membuat tiga orang laki-laki yang kini tengah tertawa semakin mengeraskan suara tawa mereka. Sosok remaja perempuan bersurai indigo panjang itu menangis dan menjerit saat salah seorang dari dua laki-laki yang membawanya ke sebuah bangunan kosong itu mulai memasuki bagian tubuhnya yang terdalam. Namun, suara jeritan itu teredam saat benda keras dan tumpul itu memenuhi mulutnya._

" _Suck it, bitch!"_

 _Satu laki-laki yang tersisa menjambak rambut panjang miliknya yang sudah kusut. Hinata, remaja perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar, membuat gigi-giginya menggores benda kebanggaan kaum adam dan membuat laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu menampar pipi Hinata seketika._

" _Oh shit! Fuck!"_

 _Tubuh Hinata berguncang seiring hentakkan kasar yang dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya. Air mata meleleh dengan deras dari kedua sudut matanya, badannya terasa remuk dan terasa sakit dimana-mana. Mulutnya dipenuhi benda menjijikan yang keluar masuk hingga menyentuh ujung mulutnya. Kedua laki-laki itu terus bergerak dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri, bahkan tidak lama setelahnya, Hinata terpaksa dibuat menungging kemudian dengan kejamnya kedua laki-laki itu memasukinya secara bersamaan. Hinata berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat merasakan tubuh bagian depan dan belakangnya dimasuki secara paksa._

" _Kyaa! Hiks .. hiks .. aku mohon –akh! He-hentikan ..."_

" _Shut up, bitch! Diam dan nikmati saja, dasar –ugh ... j-jalangh murahan."_

 _Kepala Hinata berdenyut saat jambakan itu kembali ia rasakan, kedua lengannya yang terikat semakin terasa sakit saat ditarik ke belakang agar tubuhnya tetap menungging. Hinata kembali menjerit saat merasakan mulut pria yang berada di bawah tubuhnya mennggulum salah satu dadanya dengan kasar, gigi milik laki-laki itu menggigiti puncak dadanya, sementara satu dadanya yang lain diremas dengan kuat oleh laki-laki yang menghentak tubuhnya dari belakang._

" _Hiks ... akh! A-aku mohon ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Berhenti!"

Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, napasnya terengah dengan kerigat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Mimpi itu, Hinata kembali bermimpi buruk akan kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya di masa lalu. Hinata mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, tidak menyangka jika kejadian itu akan kembali datang ke dalam mimpinya.

Dengan gerakan lemah, Hinata menuruni ranjang dan berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi. Mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin dan berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan yang sama sekali tidak ingin Hinata ingat di sepanjang kehidupannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?"

Satu ulas senyum terpatri di wajah Uchiha Madara, sosok pria berusia 67 tahun itu selalu tampak segar dan bugar meski usianya yang tidak lagi muda.

"Aku baik, Kek."

Hinata membalas senyuman dari pria yang paling ia hormati itu sambil berjalan mendekati Madara yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu. Sinar matahari pagi masuk lewat dinding kaca yang terbentang, menyinari ruangan yang sudah cukup lama tidak Hinata kunjungi akhir-akhir ini. Hinata mendudukan dirinya di kursi, kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh Madara dan terhalang oleh satu meja bundar.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah Sasuke selalu merepotkanmu?"

Gelengan kecil Hinata berikan, membuat kekehan yang terdengar berat itu keluar.

"Baguslah jika begitu."

Kedua manik milik Hinata menyendu, hatinya memang selalu merasa tenang saat bercengkarama dengan Madara. Selama ini, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga. Tumbuh besar di sebuah panti asuhan membuat dirinya tidak bisa merasakan hal itu di sepanjang kehidupannya. Dan pertemanan yang tidak terduga antara dirinya dengan Sasuke membuat semua hal itu dapat ia rasakan. Hanya dengan keluarga Uchiha lah Hinata bisa membuka diri, bersikap seperti biasa layaknya pada kerabat dan keluarga.

"Haruskah aku membacakan sesuatu?"

Madara melirikan kedua manik hitamnya, memberikan senyuman kecil disertai gelengan kepala. Hinata hanya menaikan satu alisnya, merasa heran karena Madara tidak memintanya untuk membacakan sastra Latin klasik yang disukainya. Karena biasanya, Madara akan menyuruhnya untuk membacakan sebuah novel ataupun karya sastra lainnya jika Hinata berkunjung ke kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Entah mengapa, suara tenang dan terdengar serak yang keluar dari mulut Madara terasa mencemaskan bagi Hinata. Wanita berusia 27 tahun itu membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sedikit merosot, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang merasa cemas entah untuk apa.

"Apa yang ingin Kakek bicarakan?"

Madara menyeruput secangkir teh yang tersedia di atas meja, suara air teh yang terdengar meriak di ujung kedua belah bibir Madara seolah memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta untuk beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan dokter khusus untukmu, Hinata. Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya kau menjalani terapi."

Dan pada saat itu juga, udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru milik Hinata terasa bagaikan gas beracun yang membuat kedua paru-parunya sesak seketika. Hal ini memang pernah Hinata duga sebelumnya, mengingat Madara yang secara mengejutkan mengetahui kondisi dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu tepat setelah dirinya lulus dari Universitas. Hinata yang tidak bisa mengelak hanya pasrah kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Madara. Kakek dari sahabatnya itu adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kondisi buruk yang dialaminya, bahkan Sasuke mengetahui kondisinya satu tahun setelah mereka lulus serta sebelum Hinata berangkat ke Amerika Serikat untuk bekerja dengan Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke.

"Itu ... tidak perlu."

Hinata meremas rok span hitam yang dikenakannya –sungguh, Hinata sangat terharu dan berterima kasih pada Madara karena sudah memperhatikan dirinya sampai sejauh ini. Namun, dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang disarankan pria tua itu padanya. Hinata, wanita Hyuuga itu sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan yang dimilikinya.

"Mengapa? Apa kau tidak ingin menikah dan memiliki keturunan?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya paling Hinata tidak sukai itu melesat bagai panah yang menusuk ke dadanya. Sampai sejauh ini hanya Sasuke dan Madara lah yang mengetahui kondisinya –ah, mungkin sekarang bertambah dengan Naruto.

"Kakek, aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang telah Kakek berikan padaku. Tapi ... tapi maaf, Kek. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena untuk pertama kalinya dirinya menolak apa yang Madara tawarkan padanya. Madara mengembuskan napasnya, menutup kedua matanya karena sudah menduga jawaban seperti ini yang akan terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menyarankan hal sama dengannya, namun Hinata langsung menolak dan memperingati cucunya itu untuk tidak kembali membahas masalah yang dialami oleh Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke memintanya langsung untuk membujuk Hinata agar wanita Hyuuga itu mau menjalani pengobatan dan terapi secara intens. Tapi jawaban yang Hinata berikan tetaplah sama, wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucu sendiri itu tetap menolak untuk disembuhkan.

"Aku mengerti Hinata, tapi aku selalu menginkan kau menjadi bagian dari Uchiha suatu hari nanti. Tentu saja kau memang bagian dari Uchiha, kau adalah satu-satunya cucu perempuanku –tapi aku ingin kau benar-benar menjadi Uchiha seutuhnya."

Ini adalah kali kedua Madara melontarkan perkataan seperti ini pada Hinata. Setelah sebelumnya pria tua itu pernah menyarankan Hinata untuk memilih antara Sasuke atau Itachi untuk menjadi pasangannya. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi sebelum Madara mengetahui kondisi Hinata yang sebenarnya, karena setelah penolakan yang dulu Hinata berikan; Madara mempunyai spekulasi mengenai kondisi yang dialami Hinata disamping wanita Hyuuga itu yang juga tak kunjung menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun.

"Kakek ..."

"Aku ingin kau memikirkannya kembali, Hinata. Karena kau tahu dan sadar betul jika Itachi dan Sasuke menaruh perasaan khusus terhadapmu."

Hinata tahu itu, kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu memang menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya. Apalagi Sasuke yang sempat menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Hinata tepat sebelum dirinya pergi ke Amerika, dan wanita Hyuuga itu menolak Sasuke dengan mengatakan kondisi sesungguhnya yang dialami Hinata selama ini.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kek. Aku minta maaf ... aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai saudaraku sendiri."

.

.

.

Hinata tiba di _Uchiha Inc_ pada pukul dua siang, kunjungannya ke mansion Uchiha sungguh membuat dirinya dilanda bimbang. Hinata sangat senang saat Madara berkata sudah menyiapkan dokter khusus untuk dirinya, namun di sisi lain; Hinata tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa dengan kondisinya. Dirinya sudah merasa cukup dan bahagia dengan kehidupan yang dimilikinya saat ini.

" _Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menjadi wanita yang sempurna."_

Hinata berdecak saat mengingat kembali perkataan _absurd_ yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya tadi malam. Pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu meninggalkan apartemen Hinata saat sesudah mengatakan niatannya lalu mengecup kening Hinata setelahnya. Hinata tidak mengerti, mengapa pria seterkenal itu mau merepotkan diri untuk terus berurusan dengan dirinya?

Sebegitu menariknya kah Hinata bagi Naruto? Hingga membuat pria itu tetap kekeh untuk melanjutkan niatannya membawa Hinata ke atas ranjang?

Hinata merutuk dirinya sendiri, tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu demi dirinya. Mungkin Naruto hanya merasa tertantang karena mendapat penolakan dari Hinata, dan pria itu juga pasti akan bosan lalu melupakannya begitu saja –sama seperti yang dilakukan para pria sebelumnya. Yang harus Hinata lakukan hanya bersabar dengan terus menolak apa yang ditawarkan Naruto padanya, dengan begitu; dirinya akan kembali ke situasi semula.

Kedua kaki panjang Hinata melangkah, keluar dari _elevator_ dan berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke. Hinata memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, tubuhnya mematung saat mendapati Sasuke tengah bermain dengan salah satu teman wanitanya.

 _De javu_

Hinata merasakan hal itu saat ini, baru saja kemarin dirinya mendapati Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Hinata tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kedua sahabat itu memiliki kebiasaan yang sama persis dengan melakukan percintaan di ruang kerja serta di siang bolong pula? Keduanya memang sama-sama seorang bajingan -tidak heran jika keduanya bersahabat dan sangat akrab.

Hinata berbalik dan berjalan memasuki ruangannya yang bersebrangan dengan ruangan Sasuke, ia juga menutup rapat pintu ruangan Sasuke lalu menghubungi bagian resepsionis untuk melarang siapapun datang ke ruangan Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil satu botol _brendy_ dari lemari pendingin _mini_ yang tersedia di ruangannya, tumpukan dokumen yang tertata rapi di atas mejanya membuat kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing saat melihatnya. Mungkin satu atau dua gelas _brendy_ bisa membuat dirinya rileks dan melupakan obrolannya sejenak dengan Madara tadi pagi.

"Kau memang wanita yang menarik, Hinata. Memilih sebotol _brendy_ daripada memimun _cocktail_ atau _tequilla_."

Kedua manik ametis milik Hinata memicing saat mendapati Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan samping tubuhnya pada sisi pintu. Ingin rasanya Hinata melemparkan botol _brendy_ yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya ke wajah Naruto yang kini sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Membuang napas dengan kasar, Hinata memilih mengabaikan Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa lalu menuangkan _brendy_ ke dalam gelas.

Suara ketukan sepatu pantofel terdengar, mengisyaratkan jika pria Namikaze itu berjalan dan mulai mendekat ke tempat Hinata duduk. Dan benar saja, pria bersurai pirang itu sudah mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping tubuh Hinata. Bahkan Naruto merebut gelas Hinata, membuat perempatan siku tergambar dengan jelas di sisi kening Hinata yang tidak tertutupi oleh poni.

Naruto meminum cairan alkohol itu dalam sekali tegak, sementara Hinata hanya mendengkus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan perasaan dongkol, Hinata beranjak dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto –namun, ia merasakan satu lengannya tertarik dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit limblung ke belakang. Tubuh Hinata kembali duduk tepat di samping tubuh Naruto.

"Apa yang anda-"

Kedua manik Hinata sedikit membulat saat merasakan mulut Naruto menempel di kedua belah bibirnya. Bukan hanya itu, Hinata juga bisa merasakan _brendy_ yang masuk dan mengalir ke tenggerokannya. Naruto, pria menyebalkan itu mencium sambil memindahkan cairan alkohol itu dari mulutnya ke mulut Hinata. Hinata mendorong dada bidang milik Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat cairan _brendy_ mengalir di sudut bibir keduanya. Naruto mengulas senyum culas, menyeka sudut bibir dan dagunya basah.

" _Aah ..._ kombinasi antara _brendy_ dengan kedua belah bibirmu memang menakjubkan."

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, kembali merasakan bibir Hinata yang masih terasa dalam indera pengecapnya.

"Namikaze- _san_ ..."

Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, meladeni dengan meluapkan rasa kesalnya atas perlakuan Naruto hanya akan membuat pria itu merasa puas. Hinata beranjak dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap ke arahnya, Hinata berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, berdiri di depan wastafel sambil memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. Air keluar setelah Hinata memutar keran, mencuci kedua telapak tangannya lalu memasukan air ke dalam mulutnya. Hinata berkumur sambil membungkukkan setengah badannya, mencoba menghilangkan jejak mulut Naruto yang memenuhi mulutnya. Hinata bisa merasakan rasa _citrune_ dan _mint_ masih memenuhi rongga mulutnya, rasa itu –rasa yang berasal dari Naruto.

Namun, Hinata sedikit berjengit saat merasakan kedua dadanya yang disentuh kemudian diremas dengan lembut. Naruto berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuhnya, pria itu meletakan dagunya di sebelah bahu milik Hinata. Kedua maniknya menatap wajah Hinata dengan _intens_ lewat pantulan keduanya di cermin. Hinata menatap balik kedua manik biru itu, namun beberapa detik selanjutnya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menjilat sisi leher Hinata. Raut wajah Hinata kembali mendatar, mendapati Naruto yang masih berusaha mencumbuinya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Hinata mengangkat satu kakinya dan menginjak kaki Naruto dengan ujung sepatunya yang runcing –membuat Naruto refleks mengigit kulit leher Hinata dengan kuat.

" _Akh!_ "

Hinata menjerit lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan memundurkan dirinya, menyebabkan punggung dan kepala bagian belakang Naruto terbentur ke dinding.

"Pergi dari sini,Namikaze- _san_."

Hinata berdiri sambil memegang sisi lehernya yang terasa sakit akibat gigitan kuat yang dilakukan Naruto. Desisan lirih bisa Naruto dengar saat dirinya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat sedikit membungkuk.

Kedua manik birunya membulat saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir menuruni leher Hinata dan mengotori kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan wanita itu.

"Hinata, kau berdarah ... sebaiknya kita-"

"Pergi, Namikaze _-san_."

Suara yang sarat akan tekanan itu membuat dada Naruto sesak seketika. Demi Tuhan! leher Hinata terluka dan itu akibat ulah Naruto sendiri. Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya, dan pada saat itu pula Hinata memundurkan dirinya satu langkah.

"Hinata ..."

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata segera memalingkan wajah mereka saat suara Sasuke terdengar. Hinata merutuk dalam hati, mengapa Sasuke harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Sejujurnya Hinata berharap kegiatan tak senonoh yang dilakukan bosnya itu akan berlangsung lama setelah dirinya mendapati Naruto berada di ruang kerjanya.

Hinata berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Naruto yang belum sempat hendak menyerukan sesuatu padanya.

"Sasuke ..."

" _Ah_ ... ternyata kau memang disini, aku pikir –Hinata? Ada apa dengan lehermu?"

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Hinata yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah lemari kecil yang tergantung; tempat penimpanan P3K. Raut wajah pria Uchiha itu menyiratkan rasa cemas yang begitu kentara.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi? Mengapa lehermu bisa berdarah seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa, Sasuke. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Astaga Hinata! Lehermu mengeluarkan darah! Apanya yang luka kecil?!"

"Sasuke, ini tidak-"

Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan hanya menghela napas saat Sasuke merebut kotak P3K dari tangannya, membiarkan Sasuke yang membersihkan dan merawat lukanya yang sangat terasa sakit dan perih. Hinata melepaskan kaca matanya, kedua manik itu menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas jika pria Namikaze itu sedang marah, hal itu terbukti dari kedua telapak tangannya yang mengepal dengan rahangnya yang juga mengeras.

Untuk apa Naruto merasa marah? Bukankah yang seharusnya marah disini adalah Hinata? Mengapa pria Namikaze itu terlihat begitu kesal saat memandang dirinya dengan Sasuke?

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kemudian meringis saat merasakan kapas basah menyapu lukanya.

"Ini luka gigitan, Hinata. Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Itu ulahku, Sasuke."

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya saat Naruto berkata sambil berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara yang sudah tidak lagi asing itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua manik jelaganya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto – _hey!_ "

Sasuke berseru saat Naruto dengan kasarnya menarik satu lengan Hinata dan memaksa wanita Hyuuga itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke ikut berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua. "Aku akan bertanggungjawab, Sasuke. Kau diam saja dan urus pekerjaanmu."

Kedua alis Sasuke berkedut saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Aku akan kembali."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan saat Hinata berbicara seperti itu padanya.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak membawa Hinata ke klinik ataupun ke rumah sakit. Pria bersurai pirang itu malah membawa Hinata pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Hinata menekan beberapa tombol _password_ dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Naruto membuntuti Hinata dan berjalan memasuki apartemen. Hinata mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa dan tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

Luka di lehernya berdenyut dan terasa perih, kulit lehernya bahkan sampai mengelupas. Hinata merasa kelelahan, semua yang terjadi hari ini terasa begitu berat dan melelahkan baginya. Kedua manik Hinata terbuka setelah sempat tertutup beberapa saat yang lalu, kedua matanya memandang ke arah Naruto yang kini berjalan dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Aku akan merawat lukamu."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berbaring dan mengabaikan Naruto begitu saja.

"Hinata, lukamu-"

"Pergilah, Namikaze- _san_."

Naruto kembali menarik satu lengan Hinata dan memaksa wanita Hyuuga itu agar kembali duduk. Dengan gerakan kasar, pria Namikaze itu membuka kotak P3K dan mulai mengeluarkan perban, plester, serta antibiotik, juga gulungan plester.

"Aku akan mengobatimu! Jadi diam dan menurutlah, Hinata!"

Hinata mendengkus sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak perlu, Namikaze- _san_. Lagipula ini juga kesalahan saya sendiri, jadi lebih baik anda pergi dan-"

" _Shut up! Or i will lick and fucking you right now."_

Pasrah karena dirinya juga merasa lelah, Hinata memilih diam dan menuruti perkataan Naruto. Hinata tidak habis pikir, mengapa Naruto malah membawa dirinya pulang dan bukannya membawa Hinata ke klinik atau ke rumah sakit. Pria Namikaze itu malah mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Hinata bisa merasakan embusan napas hangat yang menerpa sisi lehernya saat Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya untuk menempelkan buntalan perban dengan plester. Hinata bisa melihat kedua manik biru jernih itu menatap serius apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Naruto melakukan perawatan luka itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan hal itu sedikit mengusik diri Hinata.

"Mengapa anda mengobati luka saya, Namikaze- _san?"_

Hinata bertanya saat Naruto sudah kembali menjauhkan kepalanya dan membereskan semua peralatan.

"Karena aku cemburu, Hinata."

"Maaf?"

"Aku cemburu saat melihat Sasuke berusaha mengobati lukamu."

Hinata tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto, yang ia lakukan hanya kembali berbaring sambil menutup kedua mata menggunakan satu lengannya.

" _I want to kiss you,_ Hinata."

Hinata merasakan kedua telapak tangan milik Naruto merayap di kedua sisi tubuhnya, kini pria bermanik biru jernih itu merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh Hinata dengan lembut.

" _Fuck off. Get away,_ Namikaze."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan itu dari Hinata, aksen formal yang biasa dilontarkan wanita itu kini menghilang. Naruto bisa merasakan jika Hinata tidak lagi memiliki cukup tenaga untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

" _I will cure you,_ Hinata."

" _I don't need it!"_

" _No, you need it."_

" _Shit!"_

Hinata mendecih, sementara Naruto menyeringai saat satu lengannya menahan paha wanita itu yang hendak menendang selangkangannya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hinata. Aku bersumpah akan menjadikanmu sebagai wanita yang sempurna. Maka dari itu, diam dan terimalah semua yang akan aku lakukan padamu."

Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan membawa Hinata pada ciuman lembut dan basah. Lidah yang basah dan sedikit kasar itu menyapu permukaan bibir Hinata dengan lembut, membuat aliran saliva keluar dan membasahi dagu Hinata.

" _Open your mouth"_

Bisikan seduktif dengan nada rendah itu terdengar, Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto dengan membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Hinata bisa merasakan lidah Naruto menyapu seluruh rongga mulut miliknya, gigi, kulit pipi dalamnya –serta gusinya pun tidak luput dari sapuan lidah Naruto.

Hinata tidak merasakan apa-apa, tubuhnya tidak meremang, suhu tubuhnya juga tak kunjung memanas. Berbeda dengan pria yang kini tengah menciuminya, tubuh Naruto terasa panas dengan napas pria itu yang semakin memberat seiring sapuan lidahnya yang terus ia lakukan.

Satu telapak tangan milik Naruto menyusup dibalik rok span milik Hinata, menelusup di pertengahan paha wanita itu kemudian membelai tubuh bagian terdalam milik Hinata dengan lembut. Naruto melepaskan pangutannya dan membawa satu tangan Hinata untuk menyentuh dirinya yang sudah mengeras dan menegang sepenuhnya.

" _Touch me, feel it with your skin."_

" _ **Suck it, bitch!"**_

Hinata bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat tubuh pria itu terjengkang ke belakang. Napas Hinata mulai terengah, bayangan-bayang kejadian belasan tahun silam itu terlintas dalam benaknya.

" _Go away! You're so disgusting, Namikaze."_

Naruto mencekal lengan Hinata saat wanita itu hendak berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

" _Tell me, Hinata! Let me see your fear!"_

Hinata tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan berteriak dan bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Hinata tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pria itu darinya? Mengapa Naruto bersikap seolah-olah pria itu sangat peduli terhadapnya?

"Anda hanya orang asing yang baru saya temui kemarin, Namikaze- _san_. Dan saya pikir anda masih memiliki rasa malu untuk menghentikan semua tingkah memalukan yang anda lakukan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_


	4. chapter 4

**_Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei_ **

**_Saya hanya meminjam dan tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini_ **

**_._ **

**_Proudly Present_ **

**_A Naruhina Fanfiction_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_HIDDEN VENUS_ **

**_A Story by Hexe_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_WARNING : MATURE CONTENT ALERT_ **

**_._ **

**_Bijaklah dalam mencari suatu bacaan, pastikan anda merasa cukup untuk membaca hal seperti ini dan dalam keadaan luang. Karena sebenarnya, tulisan ini sama sekali tidak bermanfaat dan hanya untuk kesenangan semata._ **

**_._ **

**_Fourth_ **

**_"Deal"_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

"Sasuke ..."

Kedua manik ametis milik Hinata membulat, mendapati pria Uchiha itu berdiri tak jauh dari kursi mini bar yang ada di dalam apartemen miliknya. Hari sudah mulai menggelap, dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Hinata memandang Sasuke yang kini balas memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Sepanjang hari aku merasa khawatir dan kau malah minum _brendy_ di sini, Hinata."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata, mengambil botol _brendy_ yang kini tersisa setengah bagian. Pria bersurai jabrik itu menegak cairan alkohol itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sayu yang dilayangkan Hinata padanya. Namun tatapan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Hinata kembali memalingkan wajahnya lalu meminum _brendy_ yang masih tersisa dalam gelasnya.

"Jelaskan, Hinata."

Suara itu, suara yang tidak ingin Hinata dengar saat ini -suara rendah dengan intonasi penuh penekanan. Hinata tahu, jika Sasuke sedang merasa marah sekarang; dan wanita Hyuuga itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Sasuke. Bisakah kita tunda pembicaraannya?"

Sasuke berdecak saat mendengar penuturan itu dari Hinata. Menunda pembicaraan? Mana mungkin dirinya bisa menunda hal penting seperti ini. Ini masalah yang cukup serius, Hinata sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan sahabat _blonde_ nya, Naruto; dan keterlibatan wanita itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tahu, pria yang sudah ia biarkan memasuki sisi kehidupannya itu tidak akan bisa melakukan apa yang dimintanya sekarang, "Kakek, beliau sudah menyiapkan dokter khusus untuk menanganiku, tapi aku menolaknya, Sasuke." Hinata tidak tahu harus darimana ia memulai, "Beliau juga menginginkanku agar menjadi bagian dari Uchiha," lanjut Hinata sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas. "Aku yakin kau juga sudah tahu jawabanku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan Kakek dariku."

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke mengepal, tentu saja; dirinya memang sudah mengetahui jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan Hinata pada Madara.

"Aku menolak dokter yang disiapkan beliau untukku, aku juga menolak untuk memilih salah satu diantara kau dan Kak Itachi meski kelainanku sudah sembuh sepenuhnya."

Suara Hinata terdengar sedikit beregetar, sungguh; wanita Hyuuga itu tidak bisa melakukan satupun dari kedua permintaan Madara -dan hal ini terasa sangat memberatkan dirinya. Hinata menarik napas, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan sedikit kasar, "Namikaze Naruto, sahabatmu itu bersikukuh untuk menyembuhkanku, Sasuke."

Kedua manik jelaga milik Sasuke membulat seketika.

"Dia ingin membuatku menjadi wanita yang sempurna. Haha, aku pikir dia memang pria yang sangat menyebalkan." Hinata mengambil botol _brendy_ lalu menuangkan cairan alkohol itu ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

Hinata melirikan kedua maniknya, "Naruto ingin menyembuhkan kelainanku."

Sasuke tidak mengerti, mengapa Naruto ingin melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pria itu dari Hinata? "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?"

Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut wanita yang sudah mencuri sebagian dari dirinya itu.

"Aku ... aku ingin mencobanya."

Untuk beberapa detik, tidak ada reaksi yang berarti, Sasuke hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong pada Hinata. Hingga di detik selanjutnya, dirinya merasakan suatu perasaan sesak yang langsung menyerang dadanya. Sasuke mengepalkan satu telapak tangannya, gigi-gigi pria itu bergemeletuk dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Omong kosong!"

Hinata tersenyum getir saat mendengar penuturan itu, dirinya sudah menebak reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan Sasuke saat mendengar penuturan _absurd_ nya tentang mempertimbangkan tawaran yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Jika Hinata ingin, wanita itu bisa saja meminta bantuan Sasuke atau pun Itachi untuk melakukannya –bukan malah menerima tawaran dari Naruto yang notabennya merupakan orang asing baginya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya gusar –tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata saat wanita Hyuuga itu ingin mencoba omong kosong yang ditawarkan Naruto padanya. Tidak kah wanita itu sadar? Sasuke sangat memuja dirinya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

"Aku tahu … -aku tahu semua ini tidak masuk akal, Sasuke; tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu."

Sepertinya, kehadiran Naruto sedikit membuat kejutan bagi Hinata. Wanita bersurai panjang itu tidak menyangka jika pria macam Naruto –yang notabennya satu kelas dengan Sasuke akan tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginan gila pria itu. Meski Hinata tahu, bisa saja pria itu hanya akan mengobati rasa penasaran dan meredakan rasa marah sekaligus harga dirinya yang sudah Hinata injak tempo lalu.

Namun disisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kecewa –tidak ingin membuat pria Uchiha itu merasa terluka atas keputusannya yang memang tampak seperti omong kosong semata. Sepertinya, Hinata ingin mati saja. Terjun bebas ke sungai _Thames_ atau menelan puluhan pil penenangnya hingga ia mati.

Sasuke yang sudah cukup muak dengan obrolan mereka hanya mengepalkan satu tangannya dengan erat, "Kau bebas melakukan apapun, Hinata. Lakukan terapi atau apapun hal sialan itu sesuka hatimu. Tapi aku, aku tidak rela jika kau melakukannya dengan si bangsat Naruto."

Hinata tersenyum getir, sepertinya Sasuke sudah dalam pengaruh minuman. Apakah pria bermanik hitam itu tidak sadar atas apa yang ia ucapkan barusan? Mengingat dirinya juga sama bangsatnya dengan Naruto. Hinata jelas tahu jika Sasuke tengah cemburu dan parahnya Hinata sedang tidak dalam _mood_ nya yang seperti biasa –karena sejujurnya, dirinyalah yang paling muak atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Bagaimana jika aku menikah denganmu setelah aku sepenuhnya menjadi wanita normal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menatap kedua manik hitam Sasuke, menyungjingkan senyum getir dengan tangannya yang terulur untuk menyentuh sebelah pipi Sasuke yang tirus.

"Ijinkan aku menerima tawaran teman bangsatmu, maka aku akan memenuhi permintaan Kakek dengan memilih dan menikah denganmu."

.

.

.

.

 _Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke merasa gelisah dan gusar entah karena apa. Pertemuannya dengan perempuan bermata putih nyaris tanpa pupil membuat dirinya dirundung perasaan aneh yang mungkin menyebabkan kondisinya saat ini. Sungguh, dirinya tidak menyangka jika ada perempuan di kampusnya -bahkan mungkin di dunia ini yang terlihat tidak tertarik padanya. Sasuke mengingat betul kejadian naas itu, kejadian dimana ia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan perempuan yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata._

 _._

 _Saat itu –saat dimana kelas sastra dimulai dan dosen tua yang menurut Sasuke sialan serta menyebalkan itu memberikan tugas yang mengharuskan mereka utuk mengerjakan secara berkelompok –tepatnya dikerjakan oleh dua orang. Sasuke tidak suka, bahkan pemuda itu membenci situasi yang mengharuskan dirinya harus bekerja sama dengan orang lain. Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan merasa keberatan jika partnernya nanti seorang laki-laki, namun dirinya merasa sanksi –karena si pak tua yang tak kunjung menikah itu pasti akan mengelompokannya dengan seorang perempuan._

 _Sasuke tahu betul tabiat dari Pak Yamato, sekaligus dosen sastra yang mengajar di kelasnya. Pria berjanggut dengan kedua mata cokelatnya yang bulat pasti akan menempatkannya pada posisi yang merugikan._

 _"Uchiha Sasuke, kau akan berkelompok dengan Hyuuga Hinata."_

 _Sasuke mendengus, sementara beberapa perempuan yang mendapati keputusan itu mulai ribut karena tidak bisa satu kelompok dengan sang pujaan kampus; lalu saling melayangkan protes._

 _Tidak lama setelah pembagian kelompok selesai, Pak Yamato menutup jam perkuliahan kemudian keluar dengan sempatnya memberikan seringaian mengerikan yang ditujukan untuk si cucu penguasa kampus, Uchiha Madara._

 _Sasuke melirik malas saat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mulai beranjak keluar sambil mengobrolkan mengenai topik yang akan mereka bahas dalam tugas. Sebenarnya, dirinya merasa penasaran, siapa perempuan Hyuuga yang akan bekerja sama dengannya dalam tugas ini –mengingat sejak pertama pembagian kelompok; perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya atau bahkan tidak langsung menjerit kegirangan saat perempuan itu ternyata satu kelompok dengan dirinya._

 _Dengan enggan, Sasuke merapikan ransel hitam miliknya dan memutuskan untuk keluar; mencoba mengenyahkan hal tidak penting mengenai ketidakhadiran sang Hyuuga. Namun, sebelum dirinya bangkit dari kursi –suara dengan nada datar menyapa pendengarannya;_

 _"Kapan kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, Uchiha-san?"_

 _-dan pada saat itu, kedua manik hitam Sasuke menatap balik kedua manik ungu pudar; nyaris putih milik si perempuan yang ternyata satu kelompok dengan dirinya._

 _*_

 _Dan disinilah mereka, di kediaman utama Uchiha tepatnya ruangan perpustakaan pribadi yang luasnya hampir sepertiga lapangan sepak bola. Sasuke menatap malas ke arah perempuan Hyuuga itu yang kini tampak berbinar saat melihat isi perpustakaan pribadi milik kakeknya. Kedua manik hitamnya masih menatap gerak-gerik si Hyuuga yang sudah cukup membuat pikirannya kusut setelah pertemuan pertama mereka seusai kelas sastra berakhir. Sasuke bisa melihat saat jemari-jemari lentik dan sedikit panjang itu menyentuh, mengelus, bahkan mengusap bagian dari buku-buku tebal yang tersusun rapi di salah satu rak. Entah mengapa, napas Sasuke sedikit memberat saat dirinya mengamati gerakan jemari milik si Hyuuga dengan seksama, membuat sisi terdalam dan terliarnya mulai nampak dan muncul ke permukaan._

 _'tch!'_

 _Sasuke mendecih, merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi pada dirinya._

 _"Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?"_

 _Satu pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut si Hyuuga saat Sasuke sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang disediakan dalam ruangan itu berikut dengan meja yang permukaannya berbentuk lingkaran._

 _"Menghindari yang tidak seharusnya."_

 _Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja mengajak perempuan itu ke apartemen pribadinya –atau ke rumah kedua orang tuanya. Namun entah kenapa, justru mansion utama Uchiha lah yang menjadi pilihannya. Sasuke hanya berniat untuk menghidari kakaknya yang menyebalkan, menghindari Uchiha Itachi kalau-kalau pria itu mengganggunya dan malah menceritakan hal-hal aneh pada Hinata, mungkin. Tapi, bukankah apartemen pribadinya lebih tepat?_

 _Sementara Hinata yang menyadari kalimat itu hanya mengangguk satu kali kemudian berjalan dan bergabung dengan Sasuke dengan duduk tepat di depan pemuda itu._

 _"Akan merepotkan bagi pria yang paling populer di kampus bila mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan seorang perempuan di tempat umum."_

 _Dalam hati, Sasuke merasa sedikit senang atas penuturan Hinata. Diam-diam kedua manik jelaganya mencuri pandang pada Hinata yang kini tengah sibuk dengan buku bacaannya._

 _"Semua perempuan di kampus mengincarku, tentu saja." Ada nada bangga dalam kalimat yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan yang sontak saja membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari Hinata._

 _"Percaya diri sekali, Uchiha-san." Hinata melontarkan tanggapannya tanpa beralih dari buku yang sedang dibacanya._

 _"Semua wanita menginginkanku, Hyuuga."_

 _Sasuke mulai kesal._

 _"Iya. Tapi tidak denganku, Uchiha-san."_

 _Selanjutnya, Sasuke diam –tidak kembali membalas perkataan yang cukup membuatnya terkejut bahkan terasa mengecewakan. Perempuan Hyuuga itu tidak suka padanya, tidak tertarik padanya, bahkan mungkin tidak melirik padanya sedikitpun. Perlahan, Sasuke mulai sadar –sadar akan sikap perempuan itu yang biasa saja bahkan terlihat enggan saat kelas sastra berakhir. Sasuke tidak menyangka, akan ada perempuan yang tidak tertarik pada, yang tidak menginginkannya dan hal itu membuat dirinya marah dan kesal._

 _Sasuke mulai mengendalikan pikiran dan perasaannya yang mulai sedikit tidak masuk akal baginya. Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan itu sangat menarik, membuat dirinya penasaran akan sosok yang kini masih fokus pada buku yang dibacanya –seolah Uchiha Sasuke tidak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali. Yah, tapi hal itu memang benar, Sasuke. Perempuan yang kini duduk di depanmu ini memang sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu._

 _"Jika kau tanya mengapa, Uchiha-san; maka aku akan balik bertanya –mengapa aku harus menyukai dan harus tertarik padamu?"_

 _Saat itu, kedua manik berbeda warna itu bersibobrok. Hinata dengan bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke samping, dan Sasuke yang hampir menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya karena merasa bergetar dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan perempuan Hyuuga itu padanya._

 _"Jadilah temanku."_

 _Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya. Mengapa ia malah mengajak perempuan yang jelas-jelas sudah merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai kasanova Uchiha? Di sisi lain, Hinata nampak menaikkan satu alisnya atas ajakan aneh yang baru saja ia terima dari Sasuke._

 _"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu."_

 _Hinata memutus kontak mata antara keduanya, mungkin mencoba berteman dengan Sasuke bukanlah opsi yang buruk. Meski lelaki itu terkenal dengan kebrengsekannya yang sering melakukan sex dengan beberapa wanita. Yah, rumor itu memang menyebar di seluruh penjuru kampus –namun, hal itu tidaklah penting baginya. Setidaknya, Sasuke juga tidak akan menyukainya –dan Hinata merasa sedikit senang karenanya. Sementara Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya seperti yang dilakukan Hinata beberapa detik lalu. Sepertinya, keputusan untuk mengajak Hinata berteman bukannlah hal yang buruk. Karena jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sasuke merasakan perasaan nyaman saat berada di dekat Hinata._

.

.

.

Sasuke tak kunjung membuka suara dan malah berdiam diri sambil melirik ke arah Hinata. Jelas sekali pria Uchiha itu merasa terkejut dengan opsi yang diberikannya barusan. Hinata kembali berusaha meminum _brendy_ karena tak kunjung mendapat respon berarti dari Sasuke –namun, Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan memaksa Hinata agar perempuan itu kembali meletakkan botol yang baru saja ingin ia arahkan ke mulutnya.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu; Hinata. Kupastikan kau memegang perkataanmu."

 _Ah,_ tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa dirinya terlempar beberapa tahun ke belakang saat mendengar nada persetujuan dari Sasuke. Seperti _de javu._ Namun, itu bukanlah hal harus ia ingat sekarang, bukan hal yang harus ia pikirkan –yang harus ia pikirkan adalah; mengapa ia menawarkan kesepakan konyol itu pada Sasuke?

.

.

.

 **_Bersambung_ **


End file.
